


Loving the beast

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fear, Happy Ending, Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You saw, how he really looked like, but you didn't cared about his appearance. You love Katakuri no matter what.Small One short, where you get to see Katakuri's face by accident.English is not my first language.





	Loving the beast

Katakuri’s eyes widen in shock, when had seen you looking at him. It was a terrible mistake, that you had followed him and the captain of the straw hats into the mirror world. But now, you even saw how he looked under his scarf. You just stood there, while he began to kill the cooks, out of control. “Katakuri…”, came the man’s name out of your throat with a whisper. Trembling all over your body, you wanted to move and too ran to Katakuri, but Luffy stopped you by scream. “Don’t come near, (Y/N)! I know how much you love him, but to put your own live danger because of him isn’t worth it!” He was ready to knock you out for your own safety, but had to stopped, when Katakuri attacked him. 

Luffy retreaded in pain, when Katakuri hit him with his block-mochi and sinking down. Katakuri slowly began to walk into your direction. “Don’t you dare to hurt her! After all, she loves you, damn it! No matter how you look.”, screamed Luffy, who was still laying on the ground. His gaze went to a shocked and feared expression, when he realized that the second son of Big Mom didn’t listened to him. 

Katakuri could just laughed bitterly about the comment of the straw hat. “Move, (Y/N)! Do something, please. Get out!”, now Luffy was even crying and the mochi wrap around his body, so he couldn’t escape. It was a hopeless situation for you. Katakuri would kill, no matter what. The man stood in front of you, staring down to your kneeling position. The trident in his right hand. You could hear how Luffy tried to get away from the sticky substance, but failed. The man in front of you just took a deep breath and still looking down to you, not moving an inch. Would he really do that, killing you without hesitation? Then he began to move, but not to kill you, as you expected. He crouched down to you and reached for your shape. You flinched at first, but soon realized that he just placed his arms around you and was hugging you tightly. You trembled, but didn’t wait any second and returned the hug. Even if it was a little bit difficult, considering his massive height. 

“Like he said: no matter how you look, I love you with all my heart. You are my husband. Did you hear me?”, you said and cupped his face with your hands, so you could kiss him on the cheek. He blushed slightly and pressed you more on him. “I am sorry…that I scared you.” 

Luffy gave a sigh of relief and felt how the mochi let go of him. Immediately he got up and went to you. He still was breathing heavy. “Luffy, are you okay?”, you asked and he nodded. “Katakuri…our fight isn’t over yet.”, said Luffy and the older man raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “I never thought about to end it just like that either.”, he said and revealed his face once more to Luffy and smiled at him.


End file.
